If I Could
by animanga128
Summary: I knew as soon as the doctor entered the room that it was happening. I started to sob. I knew then, that, my existence, here on this planet, would be meaningless after what was about to happen. Better than it sounds. Please R&R!


If I Could  
Drew POV  
Disclaimer: I do not own House, MD. This is strictly the property of whoever invented the show. I am just thankful that they have given us such an awesome story line to branch out from!

* * *

My name is Andrea York.

I'm fourteen years old, and 5'4".

I have long, sandy blonde hair.

My brother is looking death in the face.

And I am about to give myself up for it.

I never really planned it this way.

It just sort of happened.

He didn't ask me.

I didn't tell him.

I sort of screamed at the doctors for it.

And they listened.

My life is almost over.

I can hear the doctors coming down the hall now.

They have a gurney with them.

They are about to put me to sleep.

Unfortunately, this is the last time I will close my eyes.

They start the flow of the amnestesia.

I close my eyes, and let the calm take over me.

They lift me onto the gurney.

I keep telling myself, "it's all for him."

In my mind, I am sobbing.

Then, we enter the operating room.

The doctor prepares to cut me open.

And take me apart.

I am genetically compatible with my brother.

That is the reason I'm here.

And I have just died.....

* * *

It was winter term. I had just come home from semester numero uno at The Williamson Boarding School for Girls. I was the starting guard for the basketball team at the school, and my brother was home for Christmas from UPenn. We had already decided that he was going to help me with my left-handed lay-up. "It will be perfect by the time I'm through with you," he said, just last night.

I was waiting in my bedroom. It had been unseasonably warm, so I was wearing sweats, and an old graphic tee from Delia's. Then, I saw his electric blue Smart car pull into the driveway.

I raced downstairs and opened the door. There he was, smiling and happy. He dropped his bags as he picked me up and hugged me. My brother was my best friend. He was always there for me. Every boyfriend that I ever had, he threatened to kill if he hurt me. The time that I broke my arm, he stayed with me at the ER the entire time that they bandaged me up. I don't know what life would be like without him.

Without even unpacking his car, he grabbed our basket ball and started dribbling it to the net at the end of the driveway. He executed what would have been a perfect three-pointer. I ran up and tried to guard him. He dribbled behind his back, between his legs, and somehow, got past me, and scored.

We played basketball for two hours, then, it happened.

I had been going up for a lay-up, and he was guarding me. I bumped him as I went up to shoot, and he just collapsed. I screamed, while he lay, crumpled, on the ground.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. I called 911, and then our parents. They said that they would be home as soon as possible. A siren sounded up the street. Two EMTs rushed out and grabbed my brother, putting him on a gurney. I asked if I could ride with him, to, you know, make sure that he was alright, but they denied me entry to the ambulance. I kicked the grass. How the hell was I supposed to get to the hospital. Then, I thought of my bike. Sure, it was five miles, but the hell with it. I needed to get in shape, plus, there was no faster way at the moment.

I grabbed my bike out of the garage and started pedaling madly up the street, trying to keep up with the ambulance. I got to the hospital in one piece, right behind the ambulance. But, instead of going the way that they took Ryan through, I went through the visitor entrance and waited until a doctor would come out to see me. It was about four hours before a doctor, my size, with brown hair came out to tell me. She sat down next to me.

"Sweety, you must be Andrea--"

"Drew," I interrupted.

"Okay, Drew, you're brother has just suffered a severe heart attack and has lapsed into a coma. We're doing all we can, but it looks to me as though he is dying."

Tears sprang to my eyes. The doctor looked sympathetic. Then, she started to tell me a story, to calm me down. "When I was twenty one, I married this guy who I had been dating for five years. Then, a month after we married, he died of a heart attack. It's not easy. I still lose control of myself whenever I talk about it, but I know that you're strong. My name's Dr. Cameron. If you need me, ask the nurses and I'll try to get to you as soon as possible."

I nodded, letting her know that I was going to take her up on this offer. She stood up, and motioned for me to walk with her. "You want anything to drink?" she asked me as we passed the cafeteria. I nodded. She came back with a Coke.

"Thanks," I mumbled as she took me to to my brother's room.

He was hooked up to a bunch of wires, and he was deathly pale. His eyes were shut, and a doctor leaned over him to check his pulse. Dr. Cameron signaled for him to come outside. He left my brother to come talk to me and Dr. Cameron.

"Drew, this is Dr. Chase. He's you're brother's surgeon," Dr. Cameron introduced.

I shook his hand. I could tell that he and Cameron were dating. It was so obvious the way that they looked at each other.

"Pleased to meet you, Drew," Dr. Chase said.

Then, that's when _he _walked in. His cane clomped on the floor as he came to talk to us. He looked kind of scruffy, and he wasn't dressed as nicely as the other doctors. Chase and Cameron swallowed, and Chase stepped in front of me, meeting the other doctor halfway. "Dr. House, please, don't be sarcastic right now," Chase pleaded.

Chase stepped aside, revealing me. I was wearing sweats and a tee shirt. My hair was a mess and my eyes were red and puffy. "Dr. House, this is Drew," Dr. Cameron introduced.

"So you're brother's here, huh?" Dr. House asked abruptly.

"Yeah," I muttered under my breath.

"Well, it's not like you two actually like each other. It's simple sibling behavior, so be happy. Least you don't have to deal with him at home."

I started to sob as Dr. Cameron held me.

"How _very_ wrong, Dr. House," I snapped. How very wrong...

* * *

**Well, that's chapter one! I hope that you enjoy it! I was inspired to write this while watching House the other night.  
Always, animanga128 **


End file.
